Truth or Dare: Death Note edition
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: And now...It's time for Truth or Dare: Death Note edition! Here, hilarious insanity ensues at the behest of the readers to their favorite Death Note characters! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth or Dare: Death Note edition**_

_**Hello, good citizens! Yes, I know I probably shouldn't start a new fic, especially with three already working simultaneously, but…. I couldn't resist. :D**_

_**Anywho… Welcome to the first chapter of Truth or Dare: Death Note edition! I hope you enjoy, and please send in some truths and dares!**_

_** (FYI, I don't own Death Note or anything affiliated with it. If I did…Misa and Takada would die. No offense to their fans. Lol)**_

__**Chapter one**

"Hello! Welcome to the first session of Truth or Dare: Death Note edition! I am Hero, your host, as well as my friends from Yes2Yaoi (or Y2Y, as I affectionately call them), who will co-host with me!"

"Could you please explain what we're doing here?" Mello snapped angrily.

"Could you be patient, Mello?" Near asked tonelessly, causing the blonde to glare at him.

"Why, you little-"

"No fighting on the set, boys." Hero announced, dark eyes flashing dangerously. "You guys will behave unless otherwise specified. Am I clear?"

"Sure. Whatever." Mello scoffed, rolling his eyes. Hero narrowed her eyes before pulling out her gun and sticking it under Mello's chin.

"_Am I clear?_" She hissed. Mello gulped, Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." Hero replaced her gun into the recesses of her striped shirt (What can I say? I'm a big Matt fan) and clapped her hands. "Anywho…let's meet the co-hosts! We have President Kisame, Vice-President Reborn, and Treasurer Sebastian!" The three girls waved and smile as their names are called.

"Could we please get started, Hero?" Light asked worriedly, looking at his watch.

"Why? Got someplace you need to be~?"

"N-no…"

"I beg to differ, Kira-kun." L stated from his crouch in the nearby chair.

"I'm not Kira!"

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Okay, guys!" Sebastian clapped her hands. "Tensions are running a little high, so we're gonna get started!"

"I never said you could!" Hero argued.

"Hero, shut up and sit down." Kisame ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Anyways… I have a dare!" Sebastian smiled mischievously. "Mello, you have to give Near a hug!"

"What?" Mello yelled, eyes wide. "I'm not giving the albino freak a hug!"

"It's a dare~! Or are you…_chicken_?"

"…Fine!" Mello stomped over to the boy and briefly wrapped his arms around him before stomping back to his spot. "Happy?"

"Very." Sebastian smirked. "Okay, Light, your turn! You have a choice of either admitting five faults you have or you get to perform a strip show. Which is it gonna be?"

"B-but…I don't have any faults!" Light stammered.

"I could name at least 10." Matt muttered from his corner, where he was intently playing his Game Boy.

"Well?" Kisame demanded impatiently. "Which is it gonna be, Li?"

"U-Um…"

Suddenly, a timer went off, beeping insistently.

"Oh, too bad!" Hero chimed. "You took too long, so you must do _both_ at the _same time_!" All of the co-hosts and Hero began to laugh and giggle. Light blushed as he began loosening his red tie, earning squeals from the audience.

"Well…" Light began, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Um… I'm a neat freak… I have a god complex… I used Misa and Takada to get what I wanted…"

Takada and Misa gasped angrily, but everyone else (mainly the host and co-hosts) were too focused on Light as he slowly stripped off his shirt.

"Anyways…I also have bipolar disorder…And I gave Mello that scar." Light's pants had joined his other clothes on the floor. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Nope." Kisame giggled.

"Anyways, we have more dares!" Hero sang.

"L has to eat vegetables." Sebastian announced much to the detective's chagrin.

"Mello has to wear white." Reborn said.

"Near must give compliments to everyone in the room!" Kisame demanded.

"Matsuda has to agree that L and Light are an awesome couple~!" Sebastian giggled.

"And Misa has to go die." Hero finished, grinning evilly.

"I refuse." L stated quietly

"That's not an option." Kisame growled. "Now, open wide or it's gonna hurt." She held out a piece of celery. L covered his mouth.

"Never." And with that, he ran off, Kisame in hot pursuit. A cry of triumph floated into the main room as Kisame dragged L back in, who was chewing on the celery balefully.

"No way! I'm _not _wearing white!" Mello protested hotly. Reborn approached him maliciously, holding up a white leather vest.

"Oh yes you will." She purred, unzipping Mello's vest and ripping it off, replacing it with the white one.

"Fine." Near breathed. "Light, you're pretty talented at acting. L, you are very intelligent, and I look up to you. Matt, you are the best hacker I know-"

"The _only_ one." Matt reminded him.

"Mello, you are good at blowing stuff up. Watari, you're like a father to me. Misa, you're cute. Takada, you are good at staying alive."

"Aw, thanks, Near~!" Misa cooed, hugging the boy tightly.

"Matsuda, your turn~!" Sebastian sang.

"O-oh! U-Um… Light, it is true; you and L _do _make a good couple…" Matsuda chuckled nervously as Light and L glared at him.

"Okay, Misa, your turn!" Hero yelled. "Now, _die_!" A hole opened under the blonde's feet and she dropped into the shaft with a scream. Everyone gathered around, none sorry to see it happen.

"Do you need me to do anything, Hero?" Matt asked, smoke curling lazily from his lit cigarette.

"Yes, actually." Hero grinned sweetly. "Could you go get me a blanket? I'm cold…" She shivered for emphasis.

"Here." Matt took off his jacket and handed it to Hero, who quietly squealed.

"Thanks, Matt!" Hero put it on and posed. "What do you think?"

"…I think you're crazy." Kisame muttered.

"I think it looks good." Matt smiled charmingly, causing Hero to swoon and collapse on the nearby couch. "Um…is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Sebastian reassured the gamer.

"Okay!" Kisame announced. "I have some truths! L and Light, did either of you look at the other questionably when you were chained together?"

"N-no…" Light blushed.

"Yes." All the fangirls in the building squealed.

"Okay, my turn!" Sebastian giggled. "Matt, do you ever want to slap Mello, sexually or otherwise?"

"Totally." Matt replied nonchalantly, not looking up from his game. Mello gasped loudly, giving his friend an odd look. "What? It's true."

"Well… All right. Near, do you have an unhealthy obsession with L?" Reborn asked.

"Perhaps." Near answered, twirling a lock of hair around his finger absent-mindedly.

"Okay, last one for this chapter!" Hero, suddenly back after her swooning session, announced. "L, has Light ever made you feel…non-asexual? Sebastian wants to know, so…" Sebastian blushed and shot Hero a glare, who ignored it.

"…Yes, I do believe he has." L murmured thoughtfully, chewing on his thumb.

"Okay…I think we'll be done for now." Hero said nervously, watching Light chase L around the studio. "Um…just send in truths and dares, but please keep them T-rated! Arigatou, and I'll see you guys later!"


	2. Embarrassed much?

**Chapter 2!**

** Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

"Hello, good people of FanFiction, and welcome back to Truth or Dare: Death Note edition!" Hero cried, still wearing Matt's jacket.

"Um, could I have that back?" Matt asked.

"Oh!" Hero blushed bright red and handed the jacket back sadly. "Sorry, I forgot I had it!"

"No problem." A grin was shot her way, causing her to swoon once more.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again." Sebastian sighed. "Anyways, here's more truth or dares!"

"This one is from Nib." Kisame announced. "_1) Everyones name gos into a hat, each person pulls out a name, and has to__kiss whoevers name they pull 2) Near has to die his hair bright red or strip__down to his underwear and stay like that the entire chapter_."

"Ooh~! Fun!" Reborn giggled, pulling out a hat full of small strips of paper. "Light, you're first!" Light grimaced and gingerly pulled out a slip of paper, turning bright red as he read the name.

"Hm…Watari, eh? Didn't know you rolled that way, Light." Matt commented, having peered over Light's shoulder when Light didn't move to kiss his person. As Light gingerly pressed his lips to Watari's cheek, Gevanni stepped up and silently drew a name. A small smile quirked his lips as he stepped over to the small albino boy on the floor and pressed their lips together, hoots and hollers sounding all around them.

"My turn." Mello huffed, impatiently drawing a name. "Great." He sauntered over to the red-haired gamer, and, much to Hero's chagrin, placed a kiss to his lips.

"Calm down." Sebastian told Hero, grabbing her by her arms before she could lunge at the blonde. The short brunette hissed and flopped down on the couch in depression.

Laughter and blushes were abundant as more and more came up to draw the name. L drew Light's name and tackled the younger man to the floor as he kissed him, causing the four hosts to squeal in joy. Near drew Mello's name, which was hilarious, as the albino had to chase the blonde around before he managed to press his lips to the blonde's scarred cheek.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Sebastian grinned mischievously as she stared at the bold "L" printed on her slip of paper. "Oh, L~! Come here~!" While everyone else was dying of hysterics, people continued to draw names, ensuing more hilarity.

Finally, there was only one slip of paper left in the hat. Yet no one moved to claim it, causing Hero to grow furious.

"Whoever hasn't gone needs to go _now _so we can _move on_." She demanded icily. Matt sighed and turned off his game, shuffling over to the hat. Hero blushed. "Oh. Matt… S-sorry…!" He smirked lazily at her.

"No prob." He replied, leaning over and pressing his lips to her cheek, showing the piece of paper which proudly proclaimed her name. Her face turned even redder and she squealed, doing a happy dance before running to the bathroom to calm down.

"That was…weird…" Sebastian commented.

"I heard that!"

"Well, anywho, in lieu of Hero, I will be taking over momentarily." Sebastian cleared her throat. "All right, you sheep. Which is it going to be?"

"…I'd rather dye my hair red, thank you very much." The boy replied curtly. A bottle of dye was immediately rushed in by a still-red Hero, and the four hosts set to work, not stopping until every hint of white hair was replaced by blood-red.

"Aw… It looks cute, Near-kun~!" Misa squealed, having finally returned from her Fall of Doom and Death and Despair. He rolled his eyes, but a slight pink color tinged his cheeks.

"Okay, next one!" Hero cried, her facial pigmentation having returned to normal. "This one is from ulquihime7980. _lol. Misa is dead. I like it. I dare L and Light to kiss for an hour. xD." _

"All right, boys!" Kisame grinned evilly. "It's smooching time!" Light flushed a dark red, while L looked slightly interested. When Light didn't take the initiative, L did, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Everyone hooted and whistled as a large timer appeared on a nearby screen, slowly counting down their hour.

"Okay, while they're doing that," Hero laughed. "Let's continue! The next one is from…an anonymous!"

"Next time, please do sign in so we can identify you, okay?" Reborn reminded.

"Anywho," Hero cleared her throat. "_Dares: Near has to rip the head off of his robot. Mello has to give Near some of his chocolate. Matsuda has to wear Mello's sexy leather trousers. Mello has to shave his head." _

"What?!" Mello protested. "Why are so many things happening to me?!"

"Calm down, Mels." Matt laughed. "You'll live." Mello made an angry noise in the back of his throat, but conceded. His slowly slipped off his leather pants, giving a show to everyone in the room as he was going commando before handing them to Matsuda, throwing a chocolate bar at Near's head.

"Here we go!" Reborn sang as she slowly hacked away at Mello's hair. The blonde whimpered slightly as he watched snippets of golden hair drop to the floor. Everyone gasped when she was done.

"…Poor Mello." Hero sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah…" Sebastian agreed.

"Curse you, whoever came up with this dare!" Kisame shook her fist angrily.

"U-um, Mello… How do you even wear these?" Matsuda stammered, trying to slip the leather pants on. Mello sighed sadly and helped him put them on. When he was done, Matsuda began to dance around in them, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, moving on to the anon's truths…" Hero trailed off. "_Has L eaten anything other than sweet foods? Does Matsuda suffer from mental retardation? Did Light ever not hate Misa? Did Light ever sleep with Ryuk? Does Near have a favourite toy? Is Light more… well endowed than L?_"

"Yes." L mumbled sadly, his hour of kissing Light finally up.

"I don't!" Matsuda insisted.

"Nope. Nope. And what kind of question is that?!" Light blushed again.

"I do not." Near replied, ripping off the head of his robot, a faint sadness in his eyes.

"Light-kun, you did not answer the last question." L stated simply.

"That's a _very_ personal question!" Light protested, face still red. "I'm not going to answer that!"

"…ThenI will." L yanked down Light's boxers and nodded before pulling them back up. "Yes."

"L…"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"…_I'm going to kill you!_" Light began chasing L once more, much to the amusement of the others.

"Okay, next is Jolie T. Brobio. Man, you sent in a lot." Hero complained. "I'm just going to pick and choose, okay?" A loud sigh came from the ceiling, but no one noticed.

"Anywho… BB, you get to creep out whoever the heck you want!" Reborn exclaimed mischievously. The maniac grinned and immediately began harassing Matsuda.

"Okay, more dares and truths from Jolie." Hero started. "_Light: I dare you to listen to "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction for 5 hours (I just hate you okay). Near: Are you an insomniac too, cause I don't ever see you sleep in Death Note, but I don't see the black bags under your eyes though?_"

"No!" Light yelled as a pair of headphones were taped to his head and that accursed song by One Direction begins to play (I think they're a gay band, honestly, so no offense to the OD fans out there).

"_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful…"_

"Make it stop!"

"Nope." Hero grinned cheekily.

"Yes, I did sleep." Near visibly rolled his eyes. "Just because I strive to be the next L does not mean that I start acting like him."

"Sure…" Sebastian agreed, her tone suggesting otherwise. "Anywho, I have a dare for my friend here." She turned her mischievous gaze to Hero, who stared back confusedly.

"What…?"

"Hero, I dare you…" Sebastian trailed off for dramatic effect. "…To make out with Matt."

"_Wh-what?!_" Hero protested, cheeks a blazing, crimson red. "_Sebastian!_"

"What?" The girl shrugged innocently. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Sebastian winked.

"In my dreams, yeah!" Hero admitted embarrassedly. "But…But not in reality!"

"If she doesn't want to do it, then don't make her." Matt spoke up lazily, not removing his gaze from his game. "Not that I care either way…"  
"Oh, no, Mattie, she _has_ to do it." This, surprisingly, came from Mello, who was smirking evilly at the fun-sized brunette (I refuse to believe I am short!). Matt frowned.

"Mels, that's just cruel." The redhead reprimanded. "It's obvious the girl is frightened and embarrassed." He smiled encouragingly at Hero. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Actually, Matt," Kisame cut in, a rule book in her hands. "It clearly states in the 'Truth or Dare rule book' that all dares must be fulfilled, even if given to the author him/herself." Hero's eyes widened, and she began to tremble.

"Why, Kisame?" She wailed. "Why are you so mean?"

"Stop crying and get it over with." The three co-hosts demanded. Hero whimpered but dried her tears and drew in a shaky breath, walking over to Matt.

"Really, you don't have to do this…" Matt continued. Hero smiled sadly.  
"But I do." She whispered. Matt frowned as Hero wound her arms around his neck, pressing their lips together. Everyone hooted and whistled, even taking out their cameras and snapping photos and videos. Hero pulled away and gave Matt a quiet "I'm sorry" before rushing out of the room a second time, embarrassed tears running down her face.

"You guys are evil, you know." Matt stated with a hint of anger, stalking out of the room after Hero, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"…That was awkward…" Kisame commented, everyone murmuring agreement. "Well, since Hero is, um, _indisposed_ at the moment, I will end this chapter. Thanks for reading! And please, do send in your reviews! And keep it T-rated, please! Arigato and Hasta Luego!"

-HeroofTwilight'sgf


End file.
